


the rover and princess

by Lexa4ever



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa4ever/pseuds/Lexa4ever
Summary: A rover and princess bound by a tragic fate or are they bound by love and happiness?





	

**Author's Note:**

> eritra saves amberle in stead of wil at pykon.

Amberle once said " a rover and princess bound by a tragic fate." How she was so wrong, they were never bound by a tragic fate, they were bound by a fate of happiness and peace. this what the ellcrys wanted Amberle to figure out, because Eritra was the ONLY child left from the old times. But they wouldn't find out till they got to the safe hold; they would also find out they were bounded souls. the only problem was wil was in love with amberle and eritra was in love with her as well. the ellcrys only needed amberle to fall for eritra for it to get better and they were close when they were in tube at pykon, amberle wanted to kiss erita but she knew it wasn't the place or time so when they heard the noise she turned quickly. after being drugged at the dinner and being woken up hanging and amberle saying she was the princess and remo taking her to torture her, eritra could feel this pain inside her, so when she heard amberle scream she tried to her hardest to get free and when she did she ran to the pull she felt in chest, and when she saw amberle strapped to the chair and remo ready to hurt her she ran and grabbed the closest thing to knock him out with so she found the tray with all his torture weapons so she grab the tray she hit him in the back of the head and then went to untie amberle she jumped and hugged her. when they pulled apart ambele kissed her only to be interrupted by everyone running in and seeing remo getting up eritra got her hidden knife and stabbed him. wil walked in with mags and asked her if there was a  way out, she showed them the back entrance.

As soon as they were gonna leave  they heard the demon cephelo said " i don't know about you but i don't plan on dying today! do you?!" so the ran down the cave to find a zipp line that could carry to at a time so cephelo grabbed eritra and jumped. amberle screamed "ERITRA!" once they were on the other side she saw cephelo start cutting the the zipp line. Eritra screamed ``WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!STOP" he responded its us or them and I chose us but eritra loved amberle so she got back on and he said ''he won't chooses you you know that." Eritra said "I don't need him to choose me I just need her to choose me.!'' Cephelo shocked by the news stopped cutting and looked at her only to see her jump back for the princess.


End file.
